whenever I may roam
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: El fue abandonado por ellos, ya que no era importante para sus planes. Así que puedes imaginarte que cuando ellos fueron a buscarlo y lo forzaron para que peleara su guerra por ellos el no estuvo feliz con eso Pero el hecho de que el peleara no significa que lo hará con sus reglas ya que el sabe mejor que nadie que el juego esta amañado y que para ganar debes romper el tablero


Prologo: A Courier's Lullaby

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter u alguna de las otras series que aquí aparecen me pertenecen.

**Notas del Autor 01: Bueno esta idea me surgió después de jugar demasiado Fallout New Vegas y ver la 1ra peli de Deadpool, Esta historia podrá sonar como la típica de "Harry siendo abandonado, siendo entonces ISEKAI y volviéndose un OP badass" Solo que aquí él termino en el infierno postapocaliptico que es Fallout en donde creció y se volvió un infame (dependiendo a quien le preguntes) Mensajero, eventualmente por A,B, o C el regresa al Mundo Mágico y se dedica a ir full John Wick en los Mortifagos.**

**Debido a que en el mundo de Fallout no hay magia Harry no podrá usar la magia típica de los magos dependiendo más de sus armas, astucia y su versión controlada de magia accidental.**

**Esos pendejos en Reino Unido no saben lo que les espera.**

/Callejón Diagon en los tejados de uno de los edificios/

_¡Tú tienes el puto derecho de ser violento!_

_Puntas huecas ocultándose en mi cartucho_

_Tomare una .25 solo para ver tu vida terminar_

_Rezo, Padre perdóname antes de que peque_

Vemos a un joven sentado en la cornisa de uno de los edificios escuchando una canción y tarareándola mientras aparentemente dibujaba en una hoja con creyones una caricatura chibi de sí mismo disparándole a la caricatura chibi de un cierto señor oscuro quien tenía una burbuja de texto que decía "Hola soy Tommy". Él era un joven de unos 18 años, de piel bronceada, ojos verdes con una cicatriz de rayo en la frente y cabello negro alborotado hasta el cuello vestido con unos pantalones militares marrones, botas militares negras, camisa blanca manga corta y un abrigo de cuero marrón.

_Tengo estos cartuchos de dinamita y me muero por prenderlos_

_Dios, no me falles ahora_

_Se arrojado y serás tirado_

_A un agujero del que se no serás encontrado_

_Solo acéptalo, Está casi terminado_

En ese momento él se voltea para dirigirse hacia nadie en particular "Hola. De seguro se andan preguntando: '¿Cómo diablos este enclenque palurdo termino volviéndose este badass murderhobo?'. Bueno eso es una larga historia que envuelve magia mordiéndole el culo a varios idiotas, y yo creciendo en el totalmente ambiente familiar de un infierno postapocaliptico" comento el chico cuando ve a un grupo de Mortifagos aparecer y empezar a causar estragos en el callejón. Por lo que el reviso sus armas; una katana que llevaba en la espalda y una pistola 9mm plateada que tenía grabada una imagen de la Virgen María.

"Bueno parece ser que los amiguitos de Tommy han llegado, así que debo ir a verlos" en ese momento el salta en medio del grupo de magos oscuros quienes se sorprenden en ver al joven aparecer, Harry aprovecha ese momento para sacar el dibujo que hizo y mostrárselo a los mortifagos "Disculpen ¿han visto a este hombre?" en ese momento los mortifagos se recuperan del estupor y apuntan sus varitas a Harry quien solo desenfunda su pistola y empezó a dispararle a los magos quienes son sorprendidos por ese movimiento matando a varios y permitiéndole al chico llegar a una cobertura.

_Ni siquiera trates de quitarme esta arma_

_Me gustas más y más mientras menos respiras._

Harry en ese momento saca otra pistola mientras una sonrisa sádica empieza a surcar su rostro "Ahora vamos a dejar a papi expresar algo de violencia" en ese momento el sale de su cobertura y empieza a masacrar a los magos oscuros.

_Me he desecho, Pienso que los matare a todos_

_¿Oh que he hecho?, Al demonio los matare a todos_

_Me he desecho, Pienso que los matare a todos_

_¿Oh que he hecho?, al demonio los matare a todos_

**/Nro. 12 de Grimmauld Place en ese momento/**

Los principales miembros de la orden del fénix estaban reunidos discutiendo uno de los temas recurrentes desde las últimas dos semanas; las acciones del hijo prodigo de los Potter, ya que desde que el regreso al Reino Unido solo se había dedicado a una cosa: A matar todo aquel que estuviera remotamente relacionando con los Mortifagos y Voldemort con una brutalidad y eficiencia jamás imaginadas por los magos hasta ese momento.

"Debemos hacer algo con ese chico, él está fuera de control ayer el mato a los miembros de la familia McNair con una explosión" dijo preocupado un hombre de ascendencia africana a Dumbledore quien se encontraba en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos, ya que Kingley tenía razón el hijo fugitivo de los Potter era alguien peligroso ya que desde que fue traído de vuelta el solo se había dedicado a masacrar cualquiera que se interpusiera en su misión de lidiar con las tropas de Tom.

_"Aunque si tenemos en cuenta que el creció en un mundo Post apocalíptico luchando contra lo peor de la Humanidad y demás horrores no es sorprendente" _reflexiono el anciano director triste de ver como alguien que ni siquiera era un adulto se dedicaba a secuestrar, torturar y matar a todos aquellos que él consideraba enemigos.

Aunque el junto a la familia del chico no podían evitar sentir remordimientos ya que debido a sus acciones (o mejor dicho falta de ellas) él se terminó convirtiendo en un violento sociópata.

En ese momento Tonks entra en la habitación con una expresión frenética "Harry y los Mortifagos están luchando en el Callejón Diagon" Les dijo la Auror a los allí presentes quienes palidecieron ante la nueva información ya que sabían que él y los siervos de Voldemort iban a destruir el lugar tratando de matarse los unos a los otros.

Asi que sin perder un segundo los miembros de la Orden se dirigieron hacia el callejón para detener el baño de sangre.

Aunque ellos (especialmente los Potter y Dumbledore) supieran en lo más recóndito de su mente que era un esfuerzo inútil.

**/De vuelta al Callejón Diagon/**

Oh no, aquí viene el alboroto

¿Es que todo debe ser resuelto con violencia?

Harry observaba la carnicería que causo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro ya que entre los muchos escombros se podían ver los cadáveres de los mortifagos quienes todos mostraban agujeros de balas o laceraciones causadas por la espada del chico ya que en serio él amaba desesterarse de esa manera. Y dios sabía que tras los últimos días el sin duda lo necesitaba.

_Si piensas que puedes esconderte, ve y trata_

_Ahora dejemos que la puta arma rompa el silencio_

En ese momento el nota que uno de los mortifagos estaba tratando de escapar sin llamar su atención por lo que sin prestarle mucha atención el apunto su pistola hacia el mago oscuro y abrió fuego hiriéndolo en una pierna y deteniendo su fuga "¿Y para donde crees que vas?" Le pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba al hombre herido mientras que este veía con sus ojos gris pálido con igual cantidades de odio, ira y miedo al que durante las últimas semanas había causado más daño a las filas de los Mortifagos que el Ministerio y los tontos de Dumbledore en todos estos años.

"Oh, no te pongas así Lucy, después de todo fuiste tú y tus amigos los que vinieron buscando pelea por lo que no te enojes si alguien les patea el trasero por eso" le dijo con sorna el pistolero al patriarca de los Malfoy. Ya que enserio, la estupidez crónica y falta de sentido común de los Magos lo habían convencido que a pesar de su magia, los magos eran un callejón sin salida evolutivo.

"¿Q-Que es lo que quieres conmigo mocoso?" le pregunto con dificultad Lucius al chico, y aunque a muchos le sorprendería ver al patriarca de los Malfoy no refiriéndose a un media sangre de una forma no despectiva, pero eso era debido a que el hombre no era tan tonto para insultar a alguien que no tendría reparos en matarlo de una manera más brutal y sangrienta que su señor… Después de todo el solo tenía que recordar lo que le hizo a los Carrow y a Greyback cuando puso sus manos en ellos.

Harry solo sonrió levemente ante la actitud del orgulloso patriarca de los Malfoy, ya que él podría ocultarlo muy bien pero él podía ver que el hombre le tenía más miedo a el que a Tommy. Lo cual era bueno ya que el punto de su pequeña campaña de terror era hacer que los idiotas miembros del pequeño club de Riddle le tuvieran más miedo a el que a su amo.

"Oh, no mucho Lucy, solo unos pequeños favores de tu parte" Le respondió Harry con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro antes de acercarse a su rostro y susurrarle al oído "ya que ambos sabemos que si decides no cooperar tu querida familia pagara el precio y eso es algo que no queremos ¿verdad?"

El no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara aterrada del hombre ya que ver a bastardos como este infeliz a sus pies quedar reducidos a patéticos gusanos demasiado aterrados de el como para oponérsele. Ya que fuera en el Yermo infernal que era el Desierto de Mojave o Aquí en Reino Unido una cosa era segura; !. JODIAS. . MENSAJERO. Y estos idiotas ya fueran del lado de aquel patético bastardo hipócrita que era Voldemort o el montón de imbéciles ovejas que eran la orden de aquel estúpido pacifista doble cara Dumbledore lo habían hecho desde que el tenia memoria.

"Nunca domes tus demonios pero siempre tenlos encadenados" pensó Harry recordando una de las primeras lecciones de su mentor cuando el llego al Yermo Postapocaliptico que era lo que alguna vez fue EEUU hace tantos años atrás, esa era sin duda alguna una de las lecciones más importantes que el aprendió.

En ese momento el oye el sonido distintivo de las apariciones por lo que sutilmente le tira un papel con las primera ordenes escritas y deja que el mago oscuro se aparezca también lejos de allí mientras se volteaba hacia los recién llegados apuntándolos con su arma.

Una vez que ve que los recién llegados eran Dumbledore y su orden el joven baja su pistola mientras ve a los miembros de la orden con la misma expresión de aquel que piso mierda. "¿Qué coño quieres Albus? Porque si no lo has notado estuve ocupado y quisiera retirarme para así poder relajarme viendo Netflix" le dijo Harry al director de Hogwarts con una voz molesta, ya que él sabía lo que venía y sin duda no tenía ganas ni tiempo para eso.

"Harry, por favor detén esta locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde" le dijo Dumbledore al joven ya que ver toda la devastación causada por la batalla entre Harry y los Mortifagos le hacía ver de primera mano la devastación que sus errores causaban; primero con Grindewald, Luego con Tom Riddle o como él se hacía llamar ahora Voldemort y ahora con Harry o como él era conocido por la mayoría de la población; El Mensajero.

Harry solo rodo los ojos fastidiado porque ya él sabía que iba empezar con otra cadena sobre el poder del perdón, el amor y todas esas pendejadas, ya que él tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para ayudarlo en su momento de necesidad pero decidió no hacer para enfocarse en el patético pedazo de basura que era su hermano. "Por lo mucho que sirvió la basura inútil, ya que Tommy después de utilizarlo para obtener su nuevo cuerpo se lo mando de vuelta a estos imbéciles en paquetes" pensó de forma vindicativa el pelinegro ya que él no olvidaba ni perdonaba todo el abuso mental y físico que su 'querido' hermano infringió en él, lo mínimo que le hubiera hecho seria enterrarlo vivo como hizo con Elijah en el Casino Sierra Madre.

"Cállate Albus" fueron las duras palabras de Harry al anciano mago "tuviste 5 años para conocerme y ayudarme pero NO lo hiciste ya que tú y los miembros de tu estúpido grupo solo les importaba Michael ya que él era su 'Gran Salvador' y no conforme con eso una vez que ese estúpido murió como una perra a manos de Tommy me trajeron de donde estaba para que lidiara con este desmadre" Le dijo Harry al mago mientras caminaba hacia el con una mirada totalmente fría fija en el Director de Hogwarts.

La intensidad e ira en los ojos del chico causo que todos los presentes se hicieran a un lado mientras él se acercaba a Dumbledore ya que ellos instintivamente sabían que no eran rival para él. Una vez él estuvo frente a Dumbledore él lo tomo de su túnica y lo acerco a su rostro. "Por lo que te voy a repetir lo que te dije cuando llegue a este basurero anciano de mierda; .CONMIGO así que no te metas en mi camino ya que si voy a tener que limpiar este desastre lo hare a mi manera y si no te gusta lárgate ya que no me detendré hasta que este bebiendo cerveza en el cráneo de Tommy" Tras decirle eso el suelta al mago y activa un Traslador que él tenía guardado para largarse del lugar dejando solos a los miembros de la Orden Del Fenix.

"Él nos odia ¿verdad profesor?" Pregunto Lily Potter al borde de las lágrimas mientras era abrazada por su esposo, ya que saber que su único hijo vivo los odiaba con tal intensidad era algo peor que la muerte para ella. "Pero no es como si nosotros hubiéramos tratado de estar allí para el en el primer lugar" Le recordó una parte traicionera de su mente a la mujer.

**/Mientras tanto en el refugio secreto de Harry/**

Harry una vez llego a su refugio tomo una lata de cerveza del refrigerador y prendió el TV para ver algo en Netflix el no pudo evitar pensar en los eventos anteriores, pero gracias a la cerveza y al TV él pudo analizar los hechos acontecidos con más frialdad y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma complacida ya que todas las piezas estaban cayendo en su lugar y todos los idiotas involucrados en esta farsa de guerra civil recibirán lo que merecen ya que justo como en el Yermo del Mojave, él se encargara de que ninguno de los payasos implicados en este embrollo salga indemne de este asunto y justo como en el Yermo, el desaparecerá una vez el gane_ "Después de todo ya tengo el boleto de ida listo"_ Pensó el joven sonriendo complacido mientras veía un libro que tenía en la mesa el cual era la clave de su plan.

Caminando entre los planos: Una Guía completa para poder Viajar a otros mundos.

Sin duda alguna sería una verdadera experiencia, ya que Harry no se engañaba a sí mismo, él sabía que él era un nómada por lo que estar en un solo lugar mucho tiempo no iba con él, aparte de que este mundo no era tan interesante para él y muy pronto le sería demasiado complicado para el moverse aquí por lo que irse de aquí era menester.

_"La pregunta es a donde ir cuando deba irme ya que no tengo ganas de terminar en un mundo controlado por demonios o demasiado hostil a la vida humana"_ pensó el joven reflexionando sobre ese punto en particular ya que ese era una de las partes más importantes a la hora de viajar a otro mundo ya que uno no quería terminar en un lugar inhabitable o habitado por la familia de Cthulhu.

Aunque eso era para otro momento ya que por ahora él iba sentarse en el sofá y pasar un buen rato, ya que se lo merecía después de un trabajo bien hecho.

**Notas Del Autor 02: Y eso es todo por ahora, ¿qué opinan de esto: Bueno, regular o malo? Como sea este es el preview así que díganme su opinión, sobre las parejas bueno, yo dudo que aquí aparezca una ya que la meta de Harry es lidiar con la situación actual y largarse aunque de ser así lo más seguro es que no será Yaoi/slash ya que eso no es lo mio y siendo honestos no creo que Harry en este momento este muy interesado en empezar una relación amorosa con alguien ya que una vez que termine aquí el planea irse del mundo mágico hacia otro mundo.**

**Si están interesados en como esta vestido Harry, él está vestido con la armadura Desert Ranger (Busquenla en Google ya que es badass) solo que sin el casco.**

**Adios.**


End file.
